


Home With You

by ash35552



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Just Married, M/M, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics, Wedding Fluff, phan oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash35552/pseuds/ash35552
Summary: tooth rotting fluff - song oneshot: In a Week by Hozier. It's Dan and Phil's wedding night. They're home, in their apartment and everything is what they wanted.





	Home With You

**Author's Note:**

> I'd reccomend listening to the song along with this fic, and start playing it when Phil turns on the radio, it'll go smoother. Ill put an astrix * so yall know when. It's my first oneshot so fORGIVE ME IF IT'S SHIT.

Dan sighed as he put his keys on the table. It'd been a long day and all he wanted to do was lie on the couch and watch anime with his husband.

 _His husband. He was now offically married._ The realisation made him smile. He felt calm, knowing he had made it. _This. This is what he had wanted for so long. And he had_   _it_.He was 26, and married, and probably the happiest he had ever been. Dan walked over to the couch in the sitting room, grateful to be out of the rough tux and in pj's. 

Phil was getting out of his tux in their bedroom. After all these years, Dan still couldn't believe where he was. Of course, he couldn't imagine himself anywhere else, but who else got the chance to marry their idol. Sure, when they started talking those  _many_ years ago, Dan had dreamed of alot of things about Phil, but being able to marry him seemed so out of the question he never let himself get his hopes up. He smiled again, thinking of his 17 year old self. He had changed so much. He wondered what 2008 Dan would think of 2018 Dan. He probably wouldn't forgive future him for letting the curly hair loose. 

A thud interrupted his thoughts. 

"Phil? You ok?" he called out.

"Em, yeah, i just.. tripped getting changed" Phil replied sleepily "I'll be out in a second"

"Alright, just don't die on our wedding night, I'd rather not have to get back into that tux again". 

Phil came out of the bedroom, rubbing his arm. "Wow, I feel so loved." He walked over to the couch, kissing Dan's forhead. "Those tux's were pretty stiff though. Still, you looked hot." Dan laughed. 

"Oh stop it, we both know you were giving off god-like vibes all day" he pulled Phil onto his lap, kissing him through a grin. "I can't believe we're finally married." 

"I can." said Phil, smiling and getting up. ***** He walked over to the radio and turned it on, a slow, melancholy tune coming out from the speakers.  "I know we already had our first dance at the hotel, but i think pj's over tux's are more our style so, Daniel Lester, may i have this dance?" He held out his hand, and Dan took it, slowly standing up. "Why yes you may, Mr. Lester, since you asked so nicely.

They moved to the centre of the room, resting each other's heads together, hands holding tightly, as if they were to be ripped apart once the dance was finished. They swayed side to side, content in just the others company. 

  
_I have never known peace,_  
_Like the damp grass that yields to me._  
 _I have never known hunger,_  
 _Like these insects that feast on me._  
  
_A thousand teeth,_  
 _And yours among them, I know_.

Dan felt so calm. Being with Phil was no longer the rush of excitement and longing it was, it was soothing and comforting. His heart no longer sped up when Phil entered, but slowed down, knowing his other half was here and everything was okay.

_Our hungers appeased,  
Our heartbeats becoming slow._

Whatever they would face in the coming years, he would always have Phil by his side, hand in hand. In sickness and in health. 

 _We lay here for years or for hours,_  
_Thrown here or found,_  
_To freeze or to thaw._  
_So long we become the flowers,_  
_Two corpses we were,_  
_Two corpses I saw._

Phil smiled to himself. After all they'd been through, they were here. When he was younger he had thought it impossible, but here he was, sharing a dance with his husband, against all odds. They fought distance, acceptance and themselves but they had made it. He was calm and ready for whatever came next. He knew he would have Dan, side by side, hand in hand. Until death does apart them. 

 _And they'd find us in a week,_  
_When the buzzards get loud,_  
_After the insects have made their claim._  
_After the foxes have known our taste,_  
_After the raven has had its say._

 

_I'd be home with you._


End file.
